Castiel has a what! She said She is his daughter
by eamilial
Summary: Cruella Fire Castiel is Castiel daughter,but God erase Castiel memory because it was forbidden to mate with a witch. It was Castiel punishment and so he doesn't remember her being born or his lover in the 1800.


Castiel has a WHAT

Its night in Huntington, Massachusetts at a hotel nine. Sam Winchester is sitting on the chair looking on his laptop to se if anything is out of the ordinary when he noticed a news article that is not normal.

He calls for Dean who is taking a shower.

Dean hears Sam call for him and he turns off the shower and grabs a white towel puts it around his waist open the door and comes into the room where Sam is. And says" What is it found a another case?"

Sam says,"not sure, but its pretty weird that for sure."

Dean says,"weird that's right up are ally read me the article while I get dressed." Dean drops his towel on the floor,then he grabs his Black bag and put it on the listen to Sam reading.

While Sam starts reading aloud "Anglican witch in Houston Texas, helping public by using angel like ability and spells to heal the public they feel that she a sign from god."

After Dean is dressed. He looks at Sam with a confused expression on his face.

"You got to be kidding me a Anglican witch that can't be good and is that even possible."Does this Anglican witch have a name other than that."

Yeah it says here her name is Cruella that's all it says and I don't know if its possible for a witch to be an angel.

"What kind of name is Cruella well she either a witch try to trick people into sell their souls or an angel that run away from heaven."Dean says while putting his watch on then walk over to the table and sits down arcoss from Sam.

"Yeah,well whatever she is she doing a good thing."

"Yeah Sam sure but when have we ever meet anyone that didn't want something especially if she an angel."

"That's true Hey maybe we should ask Cas about this Cruella maybe she not evil."She could just be an angel that run away and learn some witch spells and now she helping people."

"Fine we will see if Cas knows anything about this Cruella girl." Dean pray out loud "Castiel if you are out there we need your help so get your ass down here."

Suddenly Castiel appears in the middle of the hotel room "Yes you called me what is it that you need."

Then Sam hands Castiel, his laptop.

"Here read this and do you know anything about this Cruella being angel or profit and is it possible for a witch to become an angel."

Castiel starts to read the article." No I know nothing about this Cruella but she is not an angel each one of them is written in my head." And she not a profit either and there is no away a witch can become an angel."

"Well I'm think that we got a demon or a witch on our hands."

Sam says, "If she is a demon or a witch then why heal people I thought demons or witches have to have a goal."

Castiel says "Maybe she does have a goal we just don't know want it is yet but whatever she doing why need to found out"

"I agree with Cas let's find out what this Cruella girl is up too."

Sam says,"Why she not hurting anyone all she doing is healing people."

Dean says" Why Sam really because this Cruella girl could be a god dame possessions by some demon for who knows what. Or a witch that could be trying to find something that's why.

Sam says"Fine but let find out what she up to before we killed this Cruella.

Dean picks up his jacket puts it on and says" alright then let's go to Texas and find out what the hell is going on with this Cruella and find out what we are up agianst."So Cas are you coming with us."

"Yes I will go with you to Texas something not right about this Cruella." I don't know what it is,but it feels like need to help her."

"Alright so off to Texas then." As Dean gets up from the chair and grabs his black bag on the bed and opens it up and starts packing up his clothes.

Sam says" off to Texas I guess."

Sam gets up from the table unplugs his laptop puts it in the caring case then grabs his brown bag and packs his clothes up. While Dean grabs his keys and goes to the car and gets the guns from the trunk and the bullets and brings them into the hotel room.

"What are you doing with them."

"I'm loading them up you don't know want we could be up against."

Dean puts the guns on the bed and grabs the bullets and starts loading them Sam takes the keys to place the bags to the car.

Then Dean grabs his knife and puts holy water on it and puts it back in the sheath.

"I need to go outside for a min."

"Okay that's fine go."

Castiel step's outside and Calls for Anna.

Anna appears before Castiel."Yes you called for me Castiel, what do you need.

"Yes I did I'm going to Houston to look into this girl name Cruella they are calling her the Anglican witch, I need you to see if you can found out about her. but I need you to keep quiet about this I can't have the Winchester find out what I'm up too.

"Okay I'll see what I can find out about her see if anyone know what she is up too."

"Thanks you."

With that she vanishes.

Dean and Sam finished packing up the car and wait outside for Castiel.

"What was it you need to do Cas."

"Nothing I was seeing if the angels know anything but this Cruella."

"Did they know anything."

"No they didn't."

"Okay let's get a move on."

"Yeah let's go."

Cas follows Dean and Sam to the car and gets in. And they headed of for Texas Houston.

Houston Texas Meet Cruella

Meanwhile in City of Houston Cruella is helping Mrs. Amber up after she fall down the stairs outside of her helps her to sidewalk. Then helps her to get to Cruella house so Cruella can help her feel at Cruella house she takes out her keys an opens the front door.

Once inside she helps to the living room and sits her on the red sofa.

"Mrs. Amber you need to be more careful on the steps not to slip remember what you doctor said."

Mrs. Amber said," I know I do dear I remember what my doctor said that if I don't be careful on the steps my back was going to give out."

Cruella said "I see what I can do for you Mrs. Amber."

"That would be very grateful of you Cruella."

It's no problem stay right here I'll be right back."

Cruella goes into the kitchen and grabs some rose petals (from the shelf)and takes some jasmine,opium poppy,belladonna,willow then puts them in mortar and crush them with a pestle.

After that Cruella goes to cabinet and grabs the tea-pot (goes to the sink pour water into the tea-pot and grab a tea-cup from the shelf)and puts the pot of water on the it heats up sink grabs the ingredient and put them in the tea-cup pour the water.

"Take is vomica recedentia absentis ut nunquam animadverto lux lucis of dies " sic vadum is exsisto." Cruella walks out of the kitchen into the living room with the tea cup.

And hands Mrs. Amber the tea sits down next to Mrs. Amber.

"Here drink this it should work for your back and help with the pain."

Mrs. Amber drinks the special tea and says,"I feel better thank you dearer so what do I own you for helping me?"

Cruella says,"nothing you know my services are free I love to help people."

"Well I must get home can you help me to the door dear."

"Of course Mrs. Amber."

Cruella gets of the sofa and helps Mrs. Amber up from the sofa and helps her to the front Mrs. Amber way out she hugs Cruella.

"Thank you dearer for helping me today."

lets go of Cruella.

And Cruella opens the front door for her.

"You are welcome Mrs. Amber are you sure you don't want me to help you get home."

"No dearer I will be fine that tea made me feel so much better, thank you again bye-bye now."

And waves goodbye to Cruella.

Cruella waves back and waits until she is on the sidewalk then she closes the front door.

As soon as Cruella closes the front door and locks goes to the living room lies down on the sofa and takes of her shoe's an closes her eyes.

"Mom if you were here you would be so proud of me."

Suddenly Anna appears in the living room and says,"I'm sure she would be very proud of you."

Cruella jumps and grabs her knife(from her sheath on her pocket).

"Oh my god Anna just because my mom made you my guardian doesn't mean you have to scare me next time knock before scaring me."

Cruella puts her knife back in the sheath.

Anna says,"Sorry I came to tell you that your father and the Winchester are coming here too."

Cruella says,"that's just great my day keeps getting better."

"I thought you said he couldn't find me and why are Winchester coming here."

Anna says," because they found an interesting article about you being the Anglican witch and healing the public in Houston something you want to tell me about what happen."

Cruella says,"What okay so I use my power to help the public and they tought I was a miracle of god so what it's not a crime don't know why you are so mad."

"Why I'm so mad is because I am your guardian I'm supposed to protect you and not let your father found out about as your mother last wishes and to protect you from Heaven or Hell finding out that you are alive remember you are supposed to be dead."Anna says.

"Okay sorry don't need to yell I get the message I'll be more careful with my powers."anyway what does my dad want." Cruella says.

Anna says," Okay good just be more careful." He wants information about you." don't worried I will tell him your mother was a witch in white magic but was killed by a that your father died in the war and you are just here to show that witch can be good and not evil for once."

Cruella says,"fine then so they are on their way here that's just great so what should I do before they get here see that you are my guardian."

Anna says," Hey I'm not the one who was in the news just lay low for a while so that they don't find you and don,t use your powers while they are here either."

Cruella says," Fine great no using powers that means I have to help people the old way and now I have to go out and get herbs and others thing to heal people that's going to be so annoying."

Anna says," And put up some angel protect spells that way your father can't enter the house."

Cruella says, "Fine I will do that I thought would never have to protect myself from angels.

" Well you do know I have to get going see you later remember lay low Anna says and vanishes.

Cruella says" Great now I have to work more,hmm she never said that I couldn't summon hell hounds to protect me."

Cruella goes to kitchen (grabs the key from the top shelf and open the lock cabinet) and grabs some hell-hound blood and draws summing circle on the kitchen floor.

And then she grabs a bowl and takes some bones of grabs hell-hound hair and German Sheppard a bowl and takes the knife from the sheath and mixes everything in the bowl then cuts her hands and squeezes blood out into the bowl.

She start the spells says," Addo mihi hellhounds ut mihi Senior of abyssus servo mihi vultus angelus planto him vultus amo verus Dogs EGO voco vos Hellhounds of abyssus adeo mihi."

The room started shaking she grabs onto the sink. All a sudden to hell-hound in German Sheppard skin appear in front of her growling were about to attack cruella.

"Sit"Cruella said. And they obey and sat down.

The hell-hound were hungry Cruella want to the fridge and got some meat and put to meat bowls on the floor in the living room.

"Come and get it"

The dogs ran over to the meat and started chowing down.

Great now I have to clean up the kitchen".

After she was done cleaning up the blood on the kitchen loor ( went over to the cabinit got some angel blood and wrote angel protect symbols on the windows keep her safe).

"Well that was not fun at all well I should


End file.
